Fallen for Tori
by Momo the snail
Summary: One shot from Beck's pov on Tori.This is my first victorious fanfic.


I'm sorry Tori I've tried to stop myself from loving you. I really have but I just can't stop myself anymore. Your warm brown eyes filled with love and understanding. Things that Jade's eyes never held when we were together. Your lips so soft warm and gentle ,ever since that kiss on your first day at Hollywood arts I had longed for the touch of them against my lips, it just felt so right. I wish I could go back to that kiss, but I cant so I settle for replaying it again and again in my head, until I make up my mind that someday I will have you in my arms and that I will never ever let you go. Jade had always hated Tori for her openness and her fierce love of her friends. She had always known that there was something more than friendship between Tori and I, before I had even figured it out. I remember the first time I saw her she was standing on the Hollywood arts stage looking as if she wanted to fade into the background, then she had begun to sing and I felt completely winded, who was this girl and why hadn't I noticed her before and then when Tori had kissed me the next day I had known that I could never let her hide from the world again. I have tried to fight it, I really had. I had tried avoiding her as much as possible and tried as hard as I could not to be alone with her but my feelings had just got stronger and eventually I decided that it was just too hard and painful so I allowed her into my life completely and I didn't regret it one little bit. Sure Jade had become more jealous and spiteful but that was nothing new.

At the beginning of our relationship I hadn't minded Jade's behaviour much because when we were alone she became a totally different person, but as our relationship had progressed it had begun to bug me. Eventually our love for each other disappeared and we stayed with each other out of familiarity. Our relationship had become like this way before Tori came to our school. Jade and I had been about to break it off but then when she met Tori she decided that she couldn't allow anyone else to have me. It was typical Jade. Despite everything Jade isn't a bad person. Underneath everything she was just a scared little girl looking for someone who would love and accept her. She has a pretty messed up home life her mom is wrapped up in her own little world and her dad is never there the only person who truly knew Jade was Celia the family's housekeeper. For some reason Tori seemed to bring out the very worst in Jade, despite Jade claiming to hate Tori she actually did care about her almost as much as she cared about Cat. Cat and Jade's friendship was a complete mystery to me, how could something so dark and cynical be friends with someone who saw the world as a child did.

When Tori arrived at HA some people had been resentful of her as she hadn't auditioned and they thought as she was Trina's sister she would probably going to be just like her and we did not need another Trina. As soon as she spoke the entire school breathed a sigh of relief as they found out that Tori was the polar opposite of Trina. As Tori began to fit herself into life at HA I had tortured myself watching her develop friendships with the people around her every time a guy went near her I felt like punching something. When Andre hugged her was the worst as he was so obviously in love with someone in our friendship group and I knew for sure it wasn't Cat I mean don't get me wrong he loves her as a friend but he regards her as someone who needs looking after like his Grandma. I know it's not Robbie or me as Andre doesn't bat for the other team. I think. No way. And that just leaves Tori or Jade and I doubt it's Jade as they really get on each others nerves. Wait what do they say about opposites attracting. Yes. So that's who Jade meant when she said she loved someone else. So that means that I am the only one who loves Tori. Which is pretty odd considering how all round amazing she is. But for some reason Tori seems to have really bad luck when it comes to guys. For example Ryder, I don't how anyone could use Tori like that. Thank God Robbie found out about it before he got to carry out his game. It would have broken Tori's heart. After the jam both me and Jade had made sure he wouldn't bother her again. Jade because I quote "she is the only one allowed to make Tori miserable." I had burst out laughing when she told me this until she sent me a death glare and I decided to shut up as I had only just recovered from the last punch she had given me. He was certainly not going to bother Tori again after Jade's scissor threats and my threats of making him commit social suicide.

Everything had changed when Tori had come to Hollywood Arts. Andre became less of a loner, Cat was given a reason to hang around with the same people other than Jade because Tori took the time to listen to her, Robbie became less of a loser. Even I had changed when Tori came slowly I had begun to drop my guard and show my true feelings instead of pretending not to care.

After Jade and I had broken up my entire family had told me how much they hated her. When I had come home feeling completely heartbroken after Tori stopped us from kissing I bumped straight into my mom who having taken one look at my face told me to spill my guts or else. I knew from experience that lying to my mom was pointless so I told her the whole story from the very beginning.

When I had finished she took one look at me and calmly stated "she loves you." with that she calmly got up and went towards the door. When she was almost there she turned and smiled at me with all the love of a mother in her eyes and said "If you want Tori then you will have to show her that you and Jade are over each other completely." Then the cogs of my brain sluggishly began to turn and the beginnings of a plan formulate in my head.


End file.
